Transparent materials such as transparent polymeric materials can be used for a variety of products through which light is transmitted for viewing an image. The transparent material typically has a first surface and a second surface. One surface can be curved relative to the other to change the direction of light to the eye, such as in an ophthalmic lens of eyeglasses, or alternatively, the surfaces can be parallel, such as in a television screen or a face shield of a protective helmet. Common lens forming materials include CR-39 (diethyleneglycol bisallyl carbonate), bisphenol A polycarbonate (PC), and poly(methylmethacrylate) (PMMA). These lens forming materials are lighter and more shatter resistant than traditional glass and offer excellent transparency and low haze. Despite the above noted benefits, some serious drawbacks to transparent materials include being hydrophilic and oleophilic, as well as their susceptibility to scratching and/or abrasion.
Transparent materials can accumulate water and/or oil and interfere with the transparency of the material. For example, transparent materials can become fogged when tiny water droplets condense on the surface and cause light to scatter, rendering the surface translucent. Fogging typically occurs when a cold surface suddenly comes in contact with warm, moist air. In some cases, fogging can be a dangerous condition, for example, when the fogged material is an ophthalmic lens affecting a user's vision. Further, oil accumulation, for example, from a user, can interfere with the transparency. Additionally, some transparent materials such as transparent polymeric materials are much softer than glass and can be easily scratched under normal actions such as cleaning, wiping off dust, and normal handling while in use. Over time, scratches and abrasions on the surface can also obscure the user's vision. Consequently, such transparent polymeric surfaces are often treated with one or more coatings to provide omniphobic properties (i.e., having both hydrophobic and oleophobic properties), and scratch and/or abrasion resistance.
In this regard, much research has been devoted to providing coatings for transparent materials to improve their omniphobic performance, and scratch and/or abrasion resistance. However, while current coatings can provide some water-repelling or oil-repelling properties, the current coatings lack in providing both water-repelling and oil-repelling properties.